headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Teleportation
| image = | classification = Super-power | franchises = DC Universe Marvel Universe Stargate Star Trek X-Men film series | films = X2: X-Men United X-Men: Apocalypse | programs = Charmed Heroes Marvel's Inhumans Stargate SG-1 Star Trek: The Original Series | comics = | characters = Hiro Nakamura; Lockjaw; Nightcrawler | related = }} Teleportation is the process of traveling between locations via point-to-point spatial movement. This is an ability that can be generated through various hi-tech devices, but may also be used as a super-power. The science fiction genre is replete with endless tools, devices and theories used to effect instantaneous travel. In fiction On Star Trek, members of the Federation Starfleet use transporter technology to "beam" from one location to another. This process is done by breaking a body of matter down to it's molecular components, transporting them via a carrier wave and then reconstituting them back into their original form at the destination point. In the Stargate franchise, the main characters can travel to distant worlds through the use of a Stargate portal (or Chappa'ai). By keying a set of coordinates as a gate address, people can enter the aperture of the portal and reappear nearly instantaneously at another Stargate portal in a fixed position. On the NBC television series Heroes, the character of Hiro Nakamura had the ability to instantly teleport from his wherever he was at to any location he desired just by concentrating intently on it. In his very first appearance, Hiro was shown teleporting into the ladies room at a lounge and, more ambitiously, teleporting himself all of the way from Tokyo, Japan to New York City, New York. Heroes: Genesis The Marvel Comics mutant superhero Nightcrawler has the ability to teleport himself short distances through an act of will. Nightcrawler's particular ability actually shunts himself and whatever he is carrying (including people) into the Limbo dimenison before completing the journey at his destination point. The time spent in Limbo is but a fraction of a second and he has no perception of traveling through this midway point when he teleports. When he breaches the Limbo realm, a volume of escaping Brimstone accompanies him, making it appear as if he is appearing out of a puff of smoke. The Brimstone is known to carry a terrible stench and Nightcrawler makes a "bamf"ing noise whenever he teleports. In DC Comics, the New Gods of Apokolips and New Genesis have perfected a form of instant travel called a Boom Tube. A Boom Tube is a mechanical tube-shaped device that is generated by a Mother Box and creates a sonic vacuum that draws and eschews matter from a point of origin to a predetermined destination. The activation of a Boom Tube is accompanied by a cacophonous booming sound, hence it's name. Travel via Boom Tube is also psionic in nature and is somehow connected to a traveler's brain waves, though this element of Boom Tube technology has never been satisfactorily explained in detail. The character Bloodshot had the ability to open up a small spatial rift through which he could summon any number of highly-advanced weapons. This technology was provided to him courtesy of Doctor Kimberly - an employee of Lex Luthor. Superman, Volume 2 #4 On the WB Network television series Charmed, supernatural entities possess an ability known as orbing. This is essentially a form of point-to-point personal teleportation. It is utilized by warlocks, whitelighters, elders and some witches. Prue Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt and Wyatt Halliwell all possessed this ability. The name is derived from summoning a swarm of tiny glowing blue orbs that cascade over an individual's body enabling them to teleport. Teleport others Some people and objects have the ability to teleport other materials if not themselves from one place to another. The most obvious example of this are the transporter beams seen in the ''Star Trek'' multimedia franchise. The superhero known as Andrea Thomas, aka Isis, also has this ability. She once teleported a hungry wolf away from attacking her pet bird, Tut, and then returned him to the place she teleported him from once Tut was out of danger. Isis: The Cheerleader The Inhuman known as Eldrac is a living doorway. He can produced a dimensional aperture that enables individuals to instantly travel from one location to another. Characters Items Notes * Orbing redirects to this page. This is a form of teleportation shown on the TV series Charmed. Appearances Films * Curse of the Fly - Experimental teleportation pod. * Suicide Squad - The Enchantress using sorcery to teleport. Television * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Rise and Shine - Coulson & Hale use a Confederacy teleporter to meet Qovas. * Charmed: Pilot - Prue Halliwell teleports some cream into coffee. * Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes - Prue teleports creams into her coffee. * Doctor Who: The Woman Who Fell to Earth - The Doctor and her companions are teleported into outer space. * Doctor Who: Kerblam! - A Kerblam! delivery bot materializes inside the TARDIS. * Isis: The Cheerleader - Isis teleports a dog away to keep it from eating Tut then returns it. * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 1) - Darkseid & Kalibak Boom Tube from Apokolips to Earth. Comics * Amazing Adventures Vol 2 2 - Lockjaw teleports Black Bolt and Medusa to the Baxter Building. * DC Comics Presents 52 - Ambush Bug teleports to avoid capture. * Dollface 1 - Ivan teleports his ghost body back and forth. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 2 - Satan teleports Ghost Rider to Hell. * New Mutants 32 - Time travel into the past and future by way of Illyana's stepping discs. * Tales to Astonish 72 - The Leader teleports the Hulk to Rome, Italy. * Tales to Astonish 91 - The Stranger teleports the Abomination to his location. * Uncanny X-Men 97 - Nightcrawler combat-ports while fighting Eric the Red. See also * Appearances of teleportation References Category:Tomorrow People (2013)/Miscellaneous